


run [junhao]

by hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu/pseuds/hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu
Summary: "If you stay here you'll die Junhui.""I don't want to be anywhere else."junhao oneshotprobably some grammar errors





	run [junhao]

run.

 

Minghao sat calmly among the daisies. The cries of anguish grew louder as the army marched closer. They would reach the small town soon and Minghao had nowhere left to run. A sudden shuffle in the grass to his left ruined his daydream. Junhui stood shyly at Minghaos side. "I told you to run" Minghao sighed,

"And I told you I wasn't running without you." Junhui was always so stubborn. Minghao loved it. The cries were louder now, only a few miles away.

"They'll be here soon Minghao," he says, his eyes burning holes into the side of Minghao's head.

"Which is why you should fucking run Junhui." Minghao turns his head away from Junhui, choosing instead to gaze at the sunset.

"Minghao," Junhui was moving closer now, "Minghao look at me." Junhui's voice was strained as he collapsed next to Minghao.

"Minghao please." Minghao finally pulled his eyes away from the sunset to stare at his boyfriend.

"Junhui, if you stay here you'll die" Junhui has a tight grip on Minghao's hand and Minghao knows he won't be letting go anytime soon. There are a few moments of silence and Minghao thinks he may have finally convinced Junhui to run. Junhui's strong voice echoes through the field.

"I don't want to be anywhere else."


End file.
